Jugando a no quererte
by T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T
Summary: Naruto está comprometido pero por azares del destino se encuentra en completa abstinencia, sin embargo alguien ha decidido darle una pequeña ayuda ¿Una sola noche podría cambiar su tranquila vida?


Hola, aquí otra vez yo con algo que salió espontáneamente en la madrugada xD, espero y sea de su agrado.

Resumen: Naruto está comprometido pero por azares del destino se encuentra en completa abstinencia, sin embargo alguien ha decidido darle una pequeña ayuda ¿Una sola noche podría cambiar su tranquila vida?

Título: Jugando a no quererte

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros inoportunos**

Estaba totalmente desilusionado, una copa de whisky en las manos era su único compañero aquella fría noche. Llevaba aproximadamente un año prometido con la chica de larga y negra cabellera y lo único que había podido conseguir era robarle apenas unos míseros besos que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía llamarlos así. Suspiró resignado y pidió otra copa, era la tercera, lo único que quería en esos momentos era borrar los estragos que sus hormonas venían produciéndole, era más que exasperante que Hinata, la chica en cuestión, colapsara emocionalmente cada vez que él intentaba tocarla un poquito más ¿qué esperaba la chica? Que él se guardara puro y casto hasta el matrimonio o quizá hasta que ella pudiera aceptar que los hombres tienen otros tipos de necesidades especialmente cuando tienen alguien con dos grandes atributos al frente. En esos momentos la idea de contratar una prostituta para quitarse las ganas no se le hacía mala.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba, nada fuera de lo común, un bar como otros con un ambiente oscuro, unas cuantas luces de neón y el típico olor a licor y cigarrillos que inevitablemente se pegaba a la ropa. Detuvo sus azules ojos en un individuo que le llamó la atención por su ya evidente estado de ebriedad. Cabello negro y ojos del mismo color tan profundos como el cielo sin luna esa noche, piel blanca incluso más que la de su prometida y buen porte. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el susodicho empezó a analizarlo con la mirada y pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas del de pálida piel. Decidió mirar hacia otro lado antes de que el borracho buscase alguna clase de pelea y pidió la cuarta copa.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando sintió la piel fría de alguien tocando su mano y se giró sobresaltado dispuesto a gritar unos cuantos improperios pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando notó que quien acariciaba su mano era el chico que había estado observando descaradamente hace unos minutos. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, sólo seguía observando al hombre a su costado que no está de más decir que de cerca se veía mucho mejor. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta que el pelinegro había deslizado su mano hasta su entrepierna y la frotaba con descaro mientras le robaba el trago que hasta hace un momento tomaba y lo terminaba de un sorbo.

El pelinegro se levantó con rapidez y jaló al rubio, quien solo le siguió mecánicamente. Entraron en los baños y se encerraron dentro del pequeño espacio.

Allí se encontraba Naruto tratando de distinguir si lo que ocurría era producto del licor que había consumido o de verdad estaba pasando.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se animó por fin a preguntar al otro que parecía estar planeando algo mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Dándote lo que quieres- fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo.

-¡Pero qué mierda¡ yo no soy g…- fue lo único que pudo decir debido a que el otro atrapó sus labios con brusquedad. Esa no era una buena situación, no estaba para nada bien, sobretodo porque él no estaba haciendo nada para detener a su "atacante" es más había colocado sus manos en la nuca del chico para atraerlo más y profundizar el beso. El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia cuando se separaron para tomar aire y rápidamente sus manos empezaron a desabrocharle el pantalón al rubio. Volvió a besar a Naruto pero esta vez sus manos se entretenían acariciando la masculinidad del chico sobre la ropa interior, poco a poco sintió como se iba poniendo dura y ese fue el momento exacto cuando se agachó, retiró el bóxer y liberó el palpitante miembro.

-No está nada mal- dijo mientras se relamía los labios. Para luego empezar a chupar la polla de abajo a arriba, jugando con su lengua en la punta y luego metiéndola toda en su boca.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos "es culpa de las hormonas" se repetía miles de veces cuando sintió la húmeda boca del otro en su miembro. Abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a su acompañante. El chico tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y la imagen que le proporcionaba no le desagradaba para nada. Un casi imperceptible gemido escapó de sus labios mientras intentaba apoyarse en lo que fuera antes de perder el poco equilibrio que tenía debido al placer que estaba experimentando. "a la mierda la cordura" pensó antes de coger la cabeza del pelinegro y marcarle el paso con el que le estaba realizando esa mamada. Sintió que estaba a punto de venirse así que atrajo al chico hacia su boca y lo beso frenéticamente, no quería acabar dentro de la boca de ese desconocido. El chico de pálida piel se encargó de terminar su magnífica labor cuando sintió el semen correr por sus manos y se sintió satisfecho al observar el rostro sonrojado y agitado del rubio.

El pelinegro se alejó de Naruto y lavó sus manos tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado allí mientras el rubio se limpiaba y trataba de acomodarse los bóxer y el pantalón. Naruto no estaba seguro de si salir de allí con la misma tranquilidad que el otro mostraba o tratar de averiguar por lo menos el nombre de aquel chico, se decidió por la segunda opción.

-¿Tu nombre?- preguntó en tono exigente. El otro se encogió de hombros – no tiene la más mínima importancia, tampoco quiero saber el tuyo- le respondió.

El rubio bufó molesto -¿podrías al menos dignarte a decirme por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?

-¿Por qué? – le respondió con otra pregunta – porque lo pedías a gritos, estabas tratando de seducirme allá afuera- continuó.

-¿Qué?- replicó el rubio -¿en qué momento yo hice tal cosa?-

-Cuando no dejabas de mirarme, sólo te hice un favor- finalizó para luego salir del lugar.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas de salir corriendo detrás del desconocido pero logró controlarse, se lavó la cara y restregó sus labios con sus manos, era impensable se había estado besando con un hombre y hasta se la había chupado. Suspiró desganadamente, finalmente no había podido contenerse y le había sido infiel a su prometida y para colmo de males, el tercero en discordia era justamente un "él". Salió del baño y trató de encontrar al chico que prácticamente lo había violado, está bien quizá no era tan así, pero no encontró rastro de él. Terminó por convencerse de que lo mejor era volver a casa, dormir y olvidar lo sucedido.

La mañana llegó muy pronto o eso le pareció al rubio debido a que no había podido dormir mucho y los pocos minutos que lo había conseguido había sido atacado nuevamente por el chico de ojos negros en sus sueños y la dureza en su miembro, que ahora sentía, era prueba de ello. Se levantó con pesadez y se metió a la ducha, necesitaba agua fría.

Se vistió con una camisa negra algo entallada y unos pantalones del mismo color, revolvió sus rubios mechones y salió con dirección a casa de Hinata. No tenía hambre, sentía el estómago revuelto por todo el licor que había ingerido la noche anterior.

Llegó a la enorme casa de la chica y se anunció a través del intercomunicador. El mayordomo de la casa no tardó en abrirle la puerta y atenderlo mientras su prometida hacía acto de presencia.

Hinata lo observó con cuidado y se percató de las ojeras del chico -¿te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?- lo miró con preocupación.

Por un momento el rubio se tensó, podía jurar que tenía la palabra infiel grabada en la frente -No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo al fin, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos de culpa.

-Es que te vez fatal- le respondió la chica mientras llevaba las manos a la cara de Naruto –tienes ojeras-

-Ah eso – respiro aliviado –es que no dormí muy bien – dijo intentando no decir mucho sobre la razón por la que no había podido dormir.

-Ya veo- la pelinegra suspiró aliviada –entonces no creo que exista ningún problema-

Naruto parpadeó algo confuso -¿para qué?-

La chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos como siempre lo hacía –es que mi padre dará una fiesta para celebrar la unión comercial con una empresa y tú como mi prometido debes estar a mi lado – la chica se sonrojo – ya sabes cómo son estas cosas-

-¿tengo que usar traje y todo eso? – cuestionó el Naruto con desgano.

-claro que sí – la chica tocó una campanilla para llamar al mayordomo – es una fiesta muy importante y la gente que vendrá es de mucho dinero así que debemos estar presentables pero no te preocupes mi padre ya se encargó de lo que vestirás – terminó de decir mientras que el mayordomo se acercaba con una caja y se la entregaba al rubio.

No había nada que hacer estaba obligado a asistir y lucirse con su prometida como si fuera un payaso. Cuando él se enamoró de Hinata no sabía que estar con ella significaba estar con su familia y sus reglas, quizá había sido su culpa por haber puesto los ojos en la única heredera de la corporación Hyuga. Sin embargo, el que Hinata hubiese caído rendida a sus pies no había sido su culpa.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde. Después de terminar la interesante charla con su prometida había regresado a su departamento y había dormido a pierna suelta sin tomarse la molestia de comer algo. Él vivía solo hace mucho tiempo, sus padres se encontraban fuera del país y él no había querido irse con ellos pues consideraba que ya era todo un hombre que podía ser independiente aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con el dinero que sus padres le mandaban mensualmente. A sus 21 años consideraba que había obtenido lo suficiente para ser feliz, estaba estudiando en la Universidad, estaba prometido con una chica de grandes senos como le había recomendado su padrino Jiraya y llevaba una buena relación con sus padres. Además cuando terminara la carrera le esperaba un brillante puesto en la corporación de la familia de Hinata.

Se levantó de la cama, se ducho nuevamente y comenzó a alistarse para la dichosa fiesta a la que tenía que asistir y ya quedaba poco tiempo pues tenía que estar allí a las siete de la noche en punto. Se miró al espejo por enésima vez y se sintió muy agradecido con kami-sama por haberlo hecho tan guapo. Cogió las llaves del carro, uno no muy ostentoso pero tampoco una baratija, y se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la Hyuga notó desde fuera las luces que iluminaban el gran jardín, le entregó las llaves al personal de servicio que lo recibió y entró a la casa. Divisó a sus amigos de la universidad sentados en una mesa, todos elegantemente vestidos, estaban Sakura y Sai e inevitablemente Neji, que no era su amigo pero era primo de su prometida. Se acercó y saludo a todos para luego sentarse y perder el tiempo charlando de cualquier cosa. Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata hizo acto de presencia vistiendo un elegante vestido azul oscuro que dejaba ver un sugerente escote. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco y pensó que quizá esa noche Hinata por fin cedería a sus deseos pero retiró la mirada lasciva de la chica cuando notó que Neji casi lo asesinaba con los ojos.

-Estas guapísima- dijo al fin el rubio. La Hyuga se sonrojó –gra… gracias- le respondió.

Sakura miró sus pechos y los cubrió automáticamente sintiendo envidia pero su acción fue descubierta por Sai, el chico la miró con curiosidad – Sakura – le llamó, acercándose un poco para no tener que hablar tan fuerte – me pregunto qué comerá Hinata-san para que le hayan crecido tanto las tetas – parpadeó curioso – deberías preguntarle, quizá te hace el milagro y se te inflan – finalizó. De pronto un ruido hizo que todos voltearan en dirección a Sakura para observar a Sai en el suelo con la mejilla completamente roja.

Naruto rio ante el hecho, se imaginó que Sai había dicho algo que hizo molestar a su amiga –Sakura, también estas hermosa – dijo. Sakura se miró asi misma, tenía puesto un vestido aguamarina por debajo de las rodillas y que iba atado al cuello -¿de veras lo crees?- le preguntó. El rubio solo asintió y la chica se acercó para decirle algo al oído – creo que hoy será mi oportunidad – rio un poco – Hinata me ha dicho que el hijo de la familia que vendrá es muy guapo-.

Naruto descompuso su rostro ¿cómo era eso de que Hinata estaba mirando a otros hombres? Se volvió hacia su prometida para preguntarle sobre lo que Sakura le acababa de contar cuando la chica se le adelantó y lo tomó del brazo – Naruto-kun ya han llegado- lo jaló con ella – ven, quiero presentártelos-

Naruto puso una cara de aburrimiento, no le parecía atractiva la idea de conocer gente ricachona que se creía más que cualquier humano normal. Camino al lado de Hinata hasta llegar donde dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre lucía maduro, con el cabello y los ojos muy negros y una expresión no muy amigable y la mujer igualmente poseía ojos y cabellos negros y la piel muy blanca, por un momento se le hizo algo familiar. Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludó cortésmente y obligo al rubio a hacer lo mismo.

-Buenas noches- dijo la chica – Fugaku-san Kushina-san, él es Naruto Uzumaki, mi prometido- continuó – ellos son los señores Uchiha los nuevos socios de la empresa-.

Las dos personas lo miraron con detenimiento – un placer-replicó en rubio. El hombre adoptó una expresión pensativa -¿Uzumaki? No me suena de nada-. Una venita de enojo apareció en la frente de Naruto pero logró reprimir su ira ante tal comentario.

-Qué pena yo pensé que Hinata iba a comprometerse con mi hijo- dijo la mujer –por cierto allí viene.

Naruto se cabreó otra vez, por fin conocería al que había estado coqueteando con su prometida ¿por qué algo debe haber hecho? Sino la chica no le hubiese hablado bien de él a Sakura. Sintió a alguien pararse detrás de él y volteó curioso pero lo único que consiguió fue que su cara se desencajara.

-Él es mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo la mujer mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

Y sí, ahora sabía porque las facciones de la mujer le parecían conocidas, porque el tal Sasuke en frente suyo, que por cierto no demostraba la más mínima expresión en el rostro, era el chico que la noche anterior había satisfecho sus necesidades. En ese momento rogó a kami-sama que la tierra se lo tragara o que Sasuke hubiese estado lo suficientemente ebrio para no recordarlo. Observó la boca del pelinegro abrirse y palideció, en cuestión de segundos su compromiso se podía ir a la mierda.

Bueno no sé ¿qué es esto? Solo fluyó y decidí publicarlo.

Si a alguien le gustó o siente curiosidad por lo que pasará, déjenme un review y díganmelo.

Me despido agradeciendo a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y espero que no hayan sentido que fue una pérdida de tiempo.


End file.
